


the morning it began

by softnsquishable



Series: hartwin photographer/model au (temporary name) [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hartwin, M/M, Model/Photographer AU, One Night Stands, because it starts the morning after, but it's pretty sfw actually, i know it's tagged as one night stand, i think you'll like it if you're into that sorta stuff, model!Eggsy, photographer!harry, very fluffy really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: “Mm, I don’t know about that.” Eggsy propped up on his elbows. “Would they really be jealous about someone you paid to have sex with you?”“They’d definitely be jealous of my view,” Harry replied, even if he was just slightly embarrassed about that himself. “No matter. I have a vision, and it involves your ass and that window.”“Charming.”in which Harry is an aspiring photographer, Eggsy is a rentboy, and neither of them have any idea what a one night stand can start.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: hartwin photographer/model au (temporary name) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928668
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	the morning it began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harttwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harttwin/gifts).



> dedicated to harttwin (go follow and sub here / on tumblr ) because while i said i had some things partially written for this au, it was actually a lie and all completely in my head, but i was inspired by the simple text post you made and i hope you and all the other people reading this enjoy <3 
> 
> p.s. i took too long to come up with an awful title, so it might change at some point. this au also doesn't have a collective name yet. submissions are welcome.
> 
> p.p.s. the photograph is from google images and obviously not our boy taron, but...the baseball cap and all, just IMAGINE our eggsy there (warning: tasteful rear nudity)

“...are you taking my picture?”

Eggsy’s voice was deep and rough from sleep. He blinked sleepily to clear his vision, squinting when the shutter clicked again. He WAS taking pictures. Was this guy for real?

“Listen, mate, I’ve woken up to many things after a one night stand, but this is new.”

“You look breathtaking in this lighting,” Harry told him, standing at a slightly different angle and nodding to himself, taking another picture. “Draped in the sheets just so, morning hair, freckles in just the right places on your silky skin...god-like. The perfect morning afterglow.”

“Jesus, you’re gonna make me blush,” he said, cracking a smile. “Do you do this to every guy you take home?” 

“Yes, the smile, love it.” Harry ignored his question, zooming in a bit closer to catch the sparkle in his eyes. “And you have the sweetest dimples, darling.”

“My goodness, Harry,” Eggsy chuckled softly, running his hand through his hair. “I hope these aren’t for your private collection.”

“I’d put them in my portfolio with your permission, but it does seem a bit early for that, doesn’t it?” Harry lowered the camera, offering him a soft smile. “I’m sure my entire class would be jealous of the beautiful boy tangled up in my bedspread.”

“Mm, I don’t know about that.” Eggsy propped up on his elbows. “Would they really be jealous about someone you paid to have sex with you?” 

“They’d definitely be jealous of my view,” Harry replied, even if he was just slightly embarrassed about that himself. “No matter. I have a vision, and it involves your ass and that window.”

“Charming.” 

“Please.” Harry gave him puppy eyes, resting a delicate hand under Eggsy’s chin. “Indulge me.”

“...fine. You’ve got me in a good mood.”

***

Harry rewarded Eggsy’s patience with breakfast, which was eaten in their underwear. Harry had tugged on a cotton tshirt, and Eggsy was wearing a button up of Harry’s, which was too big but that just made it sweeter in Harry’s eyes. He managed to get a few more candids in the kitchen, as well as a few of Eggsy trying to cover him up, but even those were coming out precious. Harry was going to spend hours with these photos, a bit of retouching here and there. A real passion project, of course.

“Have you ever thought about going into modeling?” Harry asked, patiently waiting for his answer as Eggsy ate up the eggs and toast. Clearly Eggsy was making an effort to be polite, but it definitely seemed like the eggs tasted better than they should’ve. Maybe he’d just been really hungry. Or maybe it’d been so long since anyone had cared enough to offer him something genuine, even something as simple as a quick meal, that it made it that much better. Probably both.

“No,” he spoke up, once he’d chewed and swallowed. “Genuinely never crossed my mind. Well...unless, like, foot pics count as modeling, because I’ve seriously considered selling some o’ those.”

“I mean professional modeling,” Harry waved his fork for emphasis. “You really are something to behold, Eggsy. Good figure: Slim, but still toned. Handsome face, completely with a strong jaw, brilliant eyes, soft pink lips, not to mention the nose and those sweet dimples.”

“Shit...you’re being serious, aren’t you?” Eggsy studied his face, chuckling airily. “Not a hint of a pisstake.”

“Why would I be lying about something like this?” Harry said, furrowing his brow. “Eggsy, you really are beautiful. I’d highly recommend you at least look into possible gigs, see if you like it. I mean, this hasn’t been so bad, has it?”

“Well...no, but...I dunno.” Eggsy rolled a small piece of egg around the plate. “No one’s ever said anything like that to me. I just don’t know if I could see myself as a model. How do you compete with the people in those zines and stuff?”

“Here.” Harry put his hand over Eggsy’s, making him look up again. “Let me show you.”

***

Harry clicked the SD card into place, tapping a few things with his screen pen, and the images covered his screen. He went through them with Eggsy, pausing when he noticed the boy staring at something or another. Harry was smiling a little at the slight awe in Eggsy’s expression. He’d certainly never seen himself like this. 

“Well?” 

“Fuck, mate...maybe you’re right about this.” Eggsy gazed into his own eyes on the screen, for the first time taking notice of some of the finer details. “I look like I could be on a mattress billboard there. Maybe add the little tagline in the corner or something.”

“Easily done,” Harry told him. “But I think it’s wrong to tag brands in a non-sponsored shoot.”

“Maybe I could actually do this...if I had any bloody clue where to start.” 

“What if you had someone to help you?” Harry looked up at him. “You’ve got a professional photographer...in training...at your service. It’s not as if I have a lot of connections, but I’ve taken classes in publicity, marketing, business, and photography, of course. If you’d be interested in doing some shoots with me, we could put together a portfolio for you, something to start presenting to possible clients.”

“You’d do that for me?” Eggsy asked quietly. “You...You hardly even know me, we met last night for the sole purpose of shagging.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Harry clarified. “Sex work is a respectable occupation no matter what you’ve been told. But if you want a chance to do more, another opportunity, even for a bit of extra cash on the side, or to see if you enjoyed it as a hobby, I’d be more than happy to work with you. It helps me hone my craft as well, and I’d have the use of your photos for my own resume...with your permission, of course.”

“Seems like a very fair trade,” Eggsy replied with a smile. “I’ll take you up on it.”

“Really?” Harry was quite pleased, half expecting a let down. 

“Yeah, really.” Eggsy nodded. “I’ve got a good amount of free time, I’m sure we can work around your classes and things.”

“Oh, wonderful.” Harry opened the drawer, taking out a card. “Here, my number and email are printed on the line there.”

“Ooh, business cards?” Eggsy flipped the little print over in his fingers. “And you said you weren’t a professional.”

“Aspiring professional.” Harry stood up. “Those are quite cheap, made over three years ago in a very limited print. I’ve given out maybe a dozen since then.”

“You gotta sell it, Harry, be bold,” Eggsy spoke, putting the card in his pocket. “I’ll help you with that part. I gotta sell myself pretty hard, can’t be shy about your craft.”

“Teamwork,” Harry agreed. “We’ll build each other up, see where the future takes us.”

“Sounds like a plan, stan.” Eggsy offered Harry his hand, which he took and gave a firm squeeze with a polite shake. 

“A plan indeed.” 

***

Harry dropped Eggsy off at his apartment complex after spending the rest of the morning going through the pictures and editing bits and pieces. Eggsy insisted that Harry send all his favorites over and delete the ones he thought were iffy (which Harry would certainly retrieve from the SD again later; Eggsy couldn’t take a bad photograph). Afterwards, Harry had offered him lunch, but Eggsy assured him he’d done quite enough and that he should get home for a nap before heading out for the night. 

“I’m really looking forward to this partnership,” Eggsy said, once he’d gotten out of the car. “I’m expecting great things now, don’t let me down.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry replied. “Takes two to be partners, though, you’ve gotta give it your all.”

“Can’t I just give, like...fifty percent and you make up the rest? Otherwise it just seems like overkill.”

“Goodness sakes, Eggsy…” Harry was still smiling as Eggsy poked his tongue out at him from the curb. He could feel the warmth growing in his chest at the genuine smile and the playful twinkle in the boy’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Eggsy crooned. “I’ll be good for you, alright? I was last night, wasn’t I?”

“Now we don’t need to talk about that,” Harry mumbled, almost blushing. 

“Hey, you were quite enjoying the view of my ass this morning, Mr. Harry Hart,” Eggsy scolded gently, putting a hand on his hip;There was that sass coming through. 

“Anyone would, Eggsy,” Harry told him matter-of-factly. “Trust me. Once those pictures are on Instagram, the adoration is going to start pouring in.” 

“From all the bots, you mean?” 

“Eggsy-”

“Alright, alright.” Eggsy waved him off. “You need to get goin’ before I jump right back in your card and ask for your credit card details.”

“Fair enough.” Harry started up the engine again. “I’ll talk to you soon, Eggsy. It’s been a pleasure.”

“It certainly has, Harry.”

Harry gave him a nod of farewell. His heart skipped just a bit as Eggsy blew him a kiss, before turning on his heel to walk into the building. Harry’s mind was swimming with thoughts about what they’d started that day: A potential income source for one or both of them, a project to add to the pile, and a very very interesting relationship. What were they? Friends with professional benefits? He’d just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading to the end! i hope you enjoyed! i love hearing from my readers, so feel free to leave a comment and/or send me something on my tumblr, which also hapens to be softnsquishable ! i take asks there about my works and ships, and i love to hear about your headcannons and ideas too!


End file.
